


You look perfect

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: can you write a swan queen date fic based on lines from ed sheeran's song 'perfect' which says: "when you said you looked a mess, i whispered underneath my breath but you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight" Asked by hesmajestyreginamills via tumblr





	

> Stars looked at the two figures that walked down Storybrooke’s docks, so close to each other that their shadows could have been mistaken for one. The nighttime breeze carried away their laughter and words; sometimes undistinguishable, some other time as clear as the green eyes the taller one sported while looking at the shorter one, smile permanently curving her lips into a smile as she stared and listened, as she, from time to time, caressed the hand of the other woman with her thumb, soft patterns writing themselves in magic rivulets onto the other’s skin.
> 
> “What are you thinking about?” Regina finally asked, face slightly flushed due to the wine they had drank during their date, lips inked in deep red and eyes so dark Emma felt herself shiver ever so slightly as she shrugged, smiling shyly before answering the question with a whisper so quiet the waves almost carried it away.
> 
> “You look amazing.”
> 
> Which was true, ever since Emma had nervously tapped on the older woman’s door with one hand up in her jacket’s pocket while trying to look as calm as nervous she felt and Regina had answered with a warm smile and the very same look of bashful nervousness she now also had, Emma had only been able to think on how beautiful she looked. On how amazing was the black dress she was wearing, with high heels that made her mind reel and the jewels around her neck that twinkled every time she moved.
> 
> Amazing, her mind provided, was not even a word enough to describe the feeling of being able to look at Regina knowing that there wasn’t going to be anyone else between them, both sharing looks while feeling afraid of actually voicing what they wanted. Amazing was not enough but she hoped for it to be good enough to tell Regina was she was truly thinking about.
> 
> Regina, however, hummed and chuckled, her eyes going from Emma’s to the dark sea that kept moving under her stare, breeze carrying to them the sound of the waves sloshing against the peer’s stone. “That’s…”
> 
> “True.” Emma finished nodding when Regina looked at her. “You are beautiful and you look amazing tonight.”
> 
> She had whispered the last part but Regina heard it nonetheless and for a second it seemed that she wanted to say something about it. However, instead of doing so, she closed her hand even more firmly around Emma’s, the other grazing the blonde’s chest in where the simple white fabric Emma had chosen hours before moved accordingly. Snow had told her to pick up a dress but she had insisted for her clothes to be as simple as possible, as hers as possible. She was sure her mother hadn’t really understood why but Regina had when she had looked at her with something close to longing and warmth as they had stared at each other back at the brunette’s porch. Neither of them had truly talked about it but it hadn’t really been necessary, not at all.
> 
> “You too.” She heard the deep voice of the former queen whisper softly.
> 
> She still felt tender, she thought, strange, but something like this? She could get used to it.
> 
> Yeah, she finished as they kept walking, leaving the benches at the peer behind, the sea forever moving back and forth against the rocks. She could get used to it.

 


End file.
